La canción de un corazón animatronico
by Fandire
Summary: Bonnie se sume en la soledad luego de ser arruinado por las supuestas mejoras, sabe que volver a tocar la guitarra su gran pasión le es imposible, pero, tal vez alguien pueda salvarlo alguien como el, alguien alguien con un talento dormido que espera despertar.
1. Prólogo

La canción de un corazón animatronico

Capitulo 0 Prólogo

¿Cómo ocurrió esto?... ¿Por qué a mí?...

Son algunas de las preguntas que rondaban la mente de Bonnie, aún conservaba aquellos recuerdos de cuando trabajaba el aquel pequeño restaurante familiar junto con sus amigos; Freddy el vocalista siempre alegre y optimista, Chica la corista amable y cariñosa, Foxy el pirata; algunos le temían pero su corazón es noble, y, finalmente él... Bonnie, el guitarrista apasionado y en ese entonces siempre sonriente. Vivían bien en ese pequeño restaurante pero lo bueno no dura por siempre... Un día, mientras se festejaba un cumpleaños, un niño fue asesinado frente al restaurante y sin ningún testigo del crimen. El caso se cerró inconcluso, a pesar de que el restaurante claramente no estaba implicado en el crimen, su popularidad decayó y luego de varias semanas difíciles debieron cerrarlo. Para Bonnie y sus amigos el tiempo pasó rápidamente, cuando volvieron a estar en servicio esperaban que todo fuera como antes, pero estaban equivocados...

Freddy: Vamos chicos anímense, esta vez todo saldrá bien, dicen que nos implementaran mejoras ¡y que el local es mucho más grande!

Chica: Eso suena bien, ya quiero volver a escuchar a los niños reír y divertirse.

Foxy: Creo que están en lo cierto... sólo espero que con las mejoras los niños dejen de temerme.

Bonnie: Yo sólo espero poder tocar de nuevo frente a todos y que mi música llegue tan lejos como pueda.

Freddy: ese es el Bonnie que conozco y ya verán, pronto todo será incluso mejor que antes...

Alguien toca la puerta.

Empleado: ¿Están listos? Los llevaremos al taller para instalarles las actualizaciones.

Freddy: correcto vamos en camino.

Luego de un corto viaje llegaron a su destino.

Chófer: Bajen; aquí son los talleres.

Al bajar; los animatrónicos vieron gran cantidad de herramientas y piezas.

Encargado: Bien, por fin llegaron, cada uno vaya a una estación, la actualización solo tomara unos días y estarán como nuevos.

El encargando sonrió y los animatrónicos obedecieron.

Freddy: Nos veremos pronto chicos

Chica: Cuídense mucho.

Foxy: Esos dos, siempre tan emotivos, nos vemos hermano.

Bonnie: Claro que sí.

Al entrar en las estaciones fueron desactivados para realizar las operaciones... dos meses y medio después.

Chica: Pobre... ¿Cómo ocurrió esto Freddy?

Freddy: Yo... no lo sé... esto no se suponía que terminaría así.

Foxy: ¿Hermano que te han hecho? -Bonnie comenzó a moverse.

Chica: ¡Está despertando!

Bonnie aun no sabía lo que había ocurrido, su dañado sistema visual no le permitía ver claramente.

Bonnie: Che…chi...¿chicos?

Comenzó a hablar con dificultad, pero claramente.

Bonnie: ¿Qué ocurre?

Chica: Bonnie... con cuidado.

Freddy y Foxy lo ayudaron a levantarse.

Bonnie: Estas actualizaciones apestan... ¿qué ocurrió?

Freddy:... No son las actualizaciones, Bonnie...

Bonnie: ¿De qué hablas amigo?

Foxy desvía la mirada y Freddy cierra sus ojos.

Freddy: Las actualizaciones no son compatibles con nosotros...

Foxy: Sólo nos arruinaron... -replicó Foxy.

Chica: Chicos... ¿Cómo te sientes Bonnie?

Bonnie: ¿Cómo debería sentirme? ¿traicionado? ¿usado? ¿Qué rayos me hicieron? -El sistema visual comenzó a adaptarse mejorando su visión.

Bonnie: No... ¡N-no! ¿!Qué hicieron conmigo?!

Freddy: Tú ibas a ser el primero en actualizarse; pero se dieron cuenta muy tarde de que era imposible y ellos...

Bonnie: ¿Me dejaron así, ¿no es cierto? ¿Eso hicieron? ¡Eso hicieron!

Chica: ¡Bonnie por favor! -Sus compañeros lo de tuvieron antes de que se alterará.

Freddy: Por favor Bonnie... relajante.

Foxy: Hermano yo...

Bonnie:... Necesito estar solo...

Freddy:... Co-correcto... vamos chicos... necesita estar solo... -Freddy sale por la puerta.

Chica: Bonnie yo... lo siento... Chica sale llorando

Foxy: ¿Estás seguro hermano?

Bonnie: Ve hermano

Foxy se va dejando la puerta abierta. Los días pasan y Bonnie apenas y se ha movido recordando el viejo restaurante hasta el día que llego una camioneta de carga.

Empleado: ¿Más equipo?

Chófer: No, son los nuevos animatrónicos.

Al abrir la puerta, cuatro nuevos animatrónicos bajaron del camión y se dirigieron adentro. Eventualmente pasaron por una puerta entreabierta y Bonnie pudo ver pasar a un tipo parecido a su amigo Freddy, a alguien parecida a la dulce Chica, creyó ver a su hermano pero con una figura femenina y de color blanco.

Y finalmente; una guitarra roja, idéntica a la suya en manos de una coneja azul claro, él no sabía lo que ocurría, solo vio pasar a los nuevos animatrónicos, sin saber cómo eso cambiaría todo para él.


	2. La nueva pizzería

Hola de nuevo, primero muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el prologo, también gracias por sus revews, y pues aquí esta el primer capítulo espero que lo disfruten y que sea de su agrado, cualquier aportación es bien recibida.

Por lo demás pues lo de siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.

* * *

La canción de un corazón animatronico

Capítulo 1: La nueva pizzería

Hace una semana.

En los talleres los trabajos para la creación de los nuevos animatrónicos habían llegado casi a su fin, un ingeniero instalaba en sus memorias los programas que les permitirían interactuar con los clientes y sus demás funciones.

Gerente: ¿Cómo van los nuevos animatrónicos de Fazbear?

Ingeniero: Están casi listos pero... la programación de la música es muy compleja; tomará varios días organizar todo.

Gerente: Tenemos el tiempo encima, sólo programales como tocar las canciones que nos dieron, debemos tenerlos listos cuanto antes.

Ingeniero: S-sí señor como usted diga...

Una semana después.

La camioneta de carga se dirigía a la pizzería, dentro de ella; los Toys, como les llamaban, esperaban con ansias llegar.

Toy Freddy: Bien chicas, hoy veremos el local y mañana comenzaremos a tocar por fin.

Toy Freddy no era muy distinto de Freddy pero era más confiado y temerario.

Toy Chica: Me pregunto cómo serán los niños en realidad… ¡aaahhh! de solo pensarlo ya quiero abrazarlos.

Toy Chica era entusiasta y alegre, todos la veían como el alma del grupo.

Foxine: Ni lo pienses cariño, si no tienes cuidado podrías lastimar a los niños y yo sé que te entusiasmas muy fácilmente,

Toy Chica: Pero Foxine... está bien...

Toy Foxy o Foxine como comenzaron a llamarla luego de saber que el Foxy original era un chico, era casi lo contrario de él, de pelaje blanco y actitud maternal y protectora.

Bonbon: No seas tan dura con ella Foxine, sabes que nunca dañaríamos a los niños.

Toy Bonnie o Bonbon, como la llamaban por razones similares que a Foxine era alguien amable y dedicada siempre buscaba la manera de ayudar a los demás.

Foxine: Yo sé que no Bonbon, pero ya sabes cómo me preocupo por estas cosas.

Foxine se acercó a Toy Chica y la abrazó.

Foxine: Lo siento cariño, no quise ser dura contigo.

Toy Chica: No importa, tienes razón debo aprender a controlarme.

Mientras Bonbon se dedicaba a afinar su guitarra, Toy Freddy se le acercó.

Toy Freddy: ¿Es nueva no? ¿Para qué la afinas?

Bonbon: No estoy segura... siento como si esta guitarra fuera mía desde hace más de lo que recuerdo...

Instintivamente Bonbon se detuvo y tocó las cuerdas perfectamente afinadas.

Toy Freddy: ¡Wow! Sin duda suena mejor, ¿cómo supiste cuándo estaba lista?

Bonbon: Pues...

La camioneta comenzó a detenerse y oyeron bajar al chofer, escucharon que hablaba con alguien y luego abrieron la puerta.

Toy Freddy: Bien chicas… es hora.

Toy Freddy se levantó al igual que sus compañeras y salieron de la camioneta, uno de los empleados les indicó donde ir, al cruzar la puerta vieron los pasillos y desde ahí ya se sentía el ambiente festivo de la pizzería.

Toy Freddy: Increíble...

Toy Chica: Es hermosa...

Foxine: Siiii...

Bonbon: Es mejor de lo que imaginé...

Toy Freddy: Busquemos el escenario.

Mientras; los Toys avanzaban desde uno de los almacenes con una puerta entreabierta, la mirada de Bonnie los vio pasar, justo después de pasar por esa puerta Bonbon se detuvo y volteó a verla.

Bonbon: ¿mmm?... ¿Hay alguien ahí?...

Sólo se olle el silencio.

Toy Freddy: ¿Bonbon? ¿Qué haces? Apresúrate.

Bonbon: S-sí ya voy.

Dio unos pasos atrás antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia sus compañeros.

Foxine: ¿Ocurre algo cariño?

Bonbon: N-no, no es nada creí oír algo, es todo.

Sonrió nerviosa, mientras los toys se alejaban, Bonnie solo pensaba.

Bonnie: Así que nos remplazan... No me sorprende... después de todo ya no puedo tocar nada... yo...

De pronto oye unos ruidos que provienen de un montón de piezas y ve que algo se mueve.

Bonnie: ¿Huhh? ¿Qué es eso?

Al parecer Bonnie no está solo...


	3. El misterioso desconocido

Hola aquí otro capitulo de nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que dedican unos minutos de su tiempo a leer este fic sinceramente no esperaba que fuera tan bien recibido como lo ha sido, espero que sigan disfrutando de mi trabajo y acepto sus comentarios y sugerencias.

* * *

Capítulo 2: El misterioso desconocido.

Bonnie miraba atento aquel oscuro rincón del cual provenían los sonidos que hace poco comenzó a escuchar, pero no podía ver nada claro.

Se oía como si las piezas animatrónicas ahí guardadas, hubiesen cobrado vida de repente y trataran de formar algo; de pronto, algo aún más inesperado se oyó.

¿?: Ohhh... No, rayos... quítate...

Quien fuera parecía pelear con las piezas que tenía alrededor y luego de un momento el forcejeo terminó.

¿?: ¡Ahhh! Listo; por fin, sólo ahora si...

Bonnie notó que aquel ser había notado su presencia y giró su cabeza para verlo bien.

¿?: Ooooh… ehhh... hola, yo... no estoy aquí, tú... estás soñando, sí, eso, soñando.

Bonnie: ¿De que hablas? ¿Quién eres?

La figura comenzó a salir de las sombras.

¿?: ¿Que quién soy? Pues te diré amigo mío, que no tengo idea…

Bonnie había comenzado a molestarse con aquella figura y hubiera dicho algunas cosas si no se hubiese dado cuenta de qué tenía enfrente.

¿?: Tal vez tú puedas decírmelo; así que dime, ¿me conoces?

Al hacer la pregunta, la figura ya estaba parada en la luz que dejaba entrar la puerta, se trataba de un endoesqueleto sin ningún traje puesto, Bonnie nunca había visto uno, pero sabía que no podía ser nada más.

Bonnie: Pues la verdad... no sé quién eres, sólo eres un endoesqueleto.

Endo: Un… endo… ¿qué?

Bonnie: Un endoesqueleto, es lo que llevamos por dentro. Tú eres como yo, pero sin terminar.

Endo: Así que… ¿Un endoesqueleto? Eso suena muy largo. ¿Qué tal si solo me llamas Endo?

Bonnie: ¿Endo?

Endo: Así es

Bonnie no comprendía bien a aquel endoesqueleto, él solo quería estar solo y recordar los buenos tiempos.

Mientras; en la sala principal de la pizzería, los Toys admiraban el decorado y todo lo demás.

Toy Chica: ¡Todo es tan lindo! ¡Me encanta este lugar!

Toy Freddy: No sé cómo haya sido el anterior, pero este lugar es grandioso.

Foxine: Sí, es muy... ¿Bonbon?

Foxine ve a Bonbon correr hacia un lugar.

Foxine: ¿Que ocurre cariño?

Bonbon: Este es...

Foxine: ¡Ahhh!... sí, lo es... ¡Chicos, vengan!

Toy Freddy y Toy Chica se apresuraron a llegar con ellas.

Toy Freddy: ¿Qué ocurre?

Frente a ellos, estaba al fin el escenario que se instaló sólo para ellos.

Bonbon: Es nuestro escenario.

Dijo mientras avanzaba hasta el amplificador.

Bonbon: Deberíamos practicar.

Dijo entusiasmada, Toy Freddy y Toy Chica se miraron antes de tomar sus posiciones, mientras Bonbon conectaba su guitarra al amplificador, luego, sin más demora tocó las cuerdas, la emoción le lleno de alegría, era un sonido que ansiaba oír desde hace mucho, el sonido de su guitarra.

No era sólo ella, Toy Freddy y Toy Chica también se emocionaron al oír aquel sonido, mientras Foxine disfrutaba ver felices a sus compañeros, aquel sonido comenzó a viajar por la pizzería, hasta llegar a Bonnie quien reconoció ese sonido al instante y sin pensarlo ya estaba de pie.

Endo: ¡oye! tranquilo amigo, casi me das un susto.

Bonnie: lo-lo siento yo sólo...

Endo sólo lo miro y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Al mismo tiempo el sonido llegó a Freddy, Chica y Foxy.

Freddy: Esa guitarra...

Chica: Suena como Bonnie...

Foxy: Imposible... él ya no puede tocar...

Chica y Freddy solo se miraron mutuamente antes de volver a ver hacia la puerta por donde entraba el sonido de la música, despues de todo, Foxy tenía razón, y mientras ellos esperaban oír más, aquel endoesqueleto tenía otros planes.

Endo: Bien entonces echemos un vistazo ¿qué dices?

Bonnie: ¿Qué?, no podemos salir, estas loco.

Endo comenzó a empujarlo para sacarlo del almacén.

Endo: Vamos sólo será un momento, nadie sabrá que salimos.

Bonnie no quería salir pero no oponía resistencia; después de todo la música llama a los corazones de los músicos, sin importar de que estén hechos...


	4. La primera canción de los toys

Hola de nuevo lamento la demora pero créanme es difícil escribir un fic en el celular -.-! en fin un nuevo capitulo y volví a introducir personajes misteriosos, pero espero que no sean tan misteriosos haré lo posible por no mantenerlos en suspenso mucho tiempo, de nuevo gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo eso me motiva a seguir adelante, también les anuncio que próximamente podrán ver un one shot de fnaf así que hasta la próxima.

* * *

Capítulo 3: La primera canción de los Toys.

Todos estaban listos para comenzar el ensayo, Bonbon esperaba con ansias interpretar esas canciones que había tocado ya mil veces en su mente, Toy Freddy y Toy Chica por su parte conocían ya las letras y los ritmos de las canciones.

Al mismo tiempo Bonnie era empujado por Endo hacia el escenario donde los Toys comenzarían a tocar.

Bonnie: No estoy seguro de esto...

Endo: No te preocupes amigo mío, he estado haciendo esto cuando me aburro desde que desperté en aquel almacén y nunca me han atrapado.

Bonnie: pero...

Sin darse cuenta, Bonnie ya había sido llevado hasta la puerta que da al salón principal y al escenario.

Endo: Shhhh... lo más importante es no hacer ruido.

Bonnie: ... Está bien...

Al asomarse Bonnie pudo ver a los Toys que ya estaban listos para tocar, detrás de él Endo se asomó también y vio a la banda por primera vez.

Endo:¿ los conoces?

Bonnie: no... Pero se quiénes son.

Mientras en el escenario.

Bonbon: ¿Listos?

Dijo Bonbon claramente emocionada, sus amigos solo le sonrieron y ella les respondió.

Bonbon: 1… 2… 1-2-3-4.

Y comenzó a tocar aquella canción que hasta entonces solo había tenido en su mente, Toy Freddy y Toy Chica reconocieron la canción y se coordinaron perfectamente para que sus voces se unieran armoniosamente con la música, mientras los escuchaba Foxine loa veía felizmente, imaginando como se vería aquel salón lleno de niños y familias disfrutando del show.

Y cerca de la puerta Bonnie observaba como ellos interpretaban una de sus canciones favoritas, esa música lo llevo de vuelta a la vieja pizzería y revivió aún más sus recuerdos.

Sin embargo, luego de un tiempo Bonnie notó que algo no estaba bien, la canción si bien era casi perfecta, le faltaba lo más importante para él, la pasión.

Y no era solo Bonnie, al mismo tiempo Bonbon si bien estaba feliz de tocar con sus amigos, igual sintió la ausencia de algo esencial, pero ella no sabía lo que era, aún así, continuo tocando hasta terminar la canción.

Mientras Bonnie volvía a ocultarse tras el muro Endo lo miró.

Endo: que ocurre viejo? creí que te gustaba la música...

Bonnie: la música es mi vida... o al menos lo era...

Del otro lado del salón, los Toys habían terminado de tocar.

Toy Freddy: eso sonó muy bien, sin duda seremos un éxito mañana.

Foxine: Eso fue maravilloso chicos... cariño que te sucede?

Dijo Foxine al ver a Bonbon preocupada.

Toy Chica: Que te ocurre Bonbon?

Bonbon aun pensativa tardo en responder.

Bonbon: Ehhh?... Ch-chicos, ¿no creen que nos falta algo?

Toy Freddy: ¿De que hablas?

Bonbon: No sé, siento que algo falta...

Toy Chica: ¿Algo falta? Para mí fue grandioso.

Foxine: ¿Te sientes bien cariño?

Del otro lado del salón.

Bonnie: volveré al almacén...

Endo: O-oye espera!

Al mismo tiempo.

Bonbon: Es confuso no sé cómo explicarlo...

De pronto Bonbon vio sombras que se movían por la entrada, y sin pensarlo dejo su guitarra recargada en el amplificador y corrió hacia ahí.

Toys: Bonbon!

Casi al final del pasillo Bonnie y Endo entraron al almacén antes de que Bonbon se asomara solo para ver un pasillo vacío.

Bonbon: Esa sensación de nuevo... Poco después los Toys la alcanzaron.

Toy Freddy: Que te ocurre?

Toy Chica: Estas bien?

Bonbon: Chicos creo que hay alguien aquí dentro.

Bonbon comenzó a ir hacia el almacén y sus amigos la siguieron,

Toy Chica: ¿Crees que sea un ladrón?

Toy Freddy: Lo dudo aún no hay mucho que robar aquí.

Finalmente estaban frente a la puerta. Del almacén, y Bonbon comenzó a abrir la puerta. Mientras tanto en un lugar más adentro de la pizzería.

¿?: ¿Oíste eso? ya están aquí.

¿?: Si su música es distinta... deberíamos ir a conocerlos...


	5. Juguetes viejos

Hola una vez mas, un capitulo más esta aquí quiero agradecerles por que ya son mas de 1000 views en el fic

Bueno una cosa mas aun me falta retocar el caps creo que es obvio... Pero no he tenido tiempo para eso así que por ahora lo publicare así ya después lo arreglo aun asi espero lo disfruten gracias de nuevo y hasta la próxima.

* * *

capítulo 4: juguetes viejos (old toys)

Bonbon giro la perilla de la puerta para entrar a ese almacén, ella no sabía que encontraría dentro pero estaba decidida a descubrirlo.

Bonbon: Debo saber quien esta aquí dentro...

Ella abrió la puerta pero todo estaba a oscuras y pocas cosas eran visibles, sus amigos entraron después de ella.

Toy Freddy: No se ve nada...

Toy Chica: E-esta muy oscuro

Foxine: Buscare como encender la luz...

Luego de un breve silencio.

Bonnie: por favor no lo hagas...

Bonbon: Quien eres tu? Que haces aqui?

En la oscuridad brillaban un par de ojos rojos, solo eso quedaba de aquellos ojos alegres que Bonnie tenia.

Bonnie: Mi nombre es Bonnie, y he estado aquí desde antes que ustedes llegaran aquí.

Bonbon: Bonnie?... Te refieres a Bonnie el guitarrista?

Bonnie: Al menos saben a quienes están remplazando... eso es bueno.

Esta conversación llego a oídos de los amigos de Bonnie.

Freddy: Chicos alguien esta con Bonnie!

Chica: Que?

Foxy: No dejare que sigan haciéndole daño.

Foxy se lanzo hacia el almacén donde hace unos días había dejado a su amigo.

Freddy: Foxy no!

Freddy y Chica fueron tras de el.

Freddy: vamos hay que evitar que cometa una locura.

Mientras tanto en el almacén.

Toy Freddy: Un momento como puedes estar aquí? se supone que ustedes ya no...

Bonnie: Servimos? -le interrumpió Bonnie- eso no es necesariamente cierto...

Bonbon: Tu... nos oíste tocar cierto?

Bonnie: Así es... yo...

En ese instante Foxy irrumpió en el almacén poniéndose entre Bonnie y los Toys.

Foxy: Que le hacen a mi amigo?

La sorpresa era evidente en la cara de todos, Foxy no daba crédito. a lo que veía, los Toys se habían dado cuenta que aquellos otros animatronicos que creían desactivados estaban aun en la pizzería.

Foxine: N-no puede ser... el es...

Toy Chica: Ese Foxy... me da miedo.

Bonnie: Tranquilo hermano ellos no me están molestando...

Bonnie: poso su única mano sobre el hombro de Foxy

Foxy: hermano que significa esto?

Bonnie: Tu que crees? El show debe continuar... aun sin nosotros...

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar Freddy y Chica se asoman por la puerta.

Freddy: I-imposible... lo hicieron.

Chica: De que hablas Freddy?

Toy Freddy: Así que están todos...

Bonnie: Freddy ya sabias de esto?

Freddy: Si... cuando me avisaron lo que te paso trate de convencerlos Dr repararte, pero ellos dijeron que, lo mejor seria pedir nuevos animatronicos...

Toy Freddy: No lo entiendo nos dijeron que ustedes ya no estarían activos.

Freddy: Lo hicieron... pero tenemos nuestros secretos...

Bonbon: Pueden reactivarse a voluntad?

Bonnie: Si pero en estos momentos hay algo mas importante que deben saber...

Toy Freddy: De que hablas?

Bonnie comenzó a salir de las sombras.

Bonnie: Su musica suena bien... pero le falta algo esencial.

Toy Freddy: Que dices? no te creo nuestra canción fue perfecta, y podríamos tocarla igual de bien 1000 veces.

Bonnie: exacto, y ese es el problema tocan como les dijeron que tocaran, son como una grabación, que se repite una y otra vez.

Toy Freddy: Hablas en serio?

Toy Freddy estaba claramente molesto por lo que había dicho Bonnie, pero Bonbon se dio cuenta de que el sabia que era lo que le faltaba a su musica.

Bonbon: Calma Toy Freddy, Bonnie yo... tuve la misma sensación mientras tocaba... sabes por que?

Bonnie: ... Al igual que yo tu aprecias la musica de verdad... pero solo sabes lo que te han dicho y aun no logras sentir la musica.

Bonbon: sentir la musica...?

Bonbon se dio cuenta de que ciertamente ella no sabia tanto de musica como ella creia, pero eso no minimizó su deseo de seguir tocando.

Bonbon: Podrias... ayudarme con eso?

Toy Freddy: Bonbon en verdad le crees?

Toy Chica: Toy Freddy... - ella puso su mano en el hombro de él - dejarla

Toy Freddy: ...

Bonnie: Lo lamento... me gustaría pero... no puedo...

Los amigos de Bonnie solo desviaron la mirada.

Foxine: Que les ocurre?

Toy Freddy: Lo sabia ustedes solo quieren volver a ser los únicos aquí cierto?

Freddy: Nosotros no planeamos esto es solo que...

Bonbon no comprendía por que se negaban a ayudarles y sin pensarlo preguntó.

Bonbon: No pueden ayudarnos... o no quieren?

En ese momento todos escucharon a Bonnie ponerse de pié.

Bonnie: nada me gustaría mas que volver a tocar -dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la luz- pero la verdad es... que ya no puedo.

Aceptarlo de esa manera le dolió mas que nada, pero ahora estando parado en la luz, los Toys pidieron ver claramente de que hablaba Bonnie, sin la mitad de su cara y con solo un brazo, como podría tocar? Todos incluso Toy Freddy se dieron cuenta de la verdadera desgracia de Bonnie.

Bonbon: Lo siento yo solo...

Bonbon comenzó a retroceder sintiendo una gran pena y sin decir mas se fue de ahí.

Foxine: Bonbon!

Foxine no tardo en ir tras ella mientras Toy Chica y Toy Freddy se disponían a seguirlas Freddy los detuvo.

Freddy: Toy Freddy... nosotros solo queremos estar tranquilos...

Toy Freddy: Lo se... lamento el malentendido, no los molestaremos más...

Luego de eso se fueron por el mismo pasillo que Bonbon y Foxine.

Freddy: Bonnie estas...

Bonnie: no importa... los veré luego chicos.

Chica: Bonnie...

La tristeza era evidente en ella mas que en nadie.

Foxy: Esta bien... y Bonnie sabes que estamos aquí contigo.

Bonnie: lo se hermano.

Y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Endo: Vaya... eso no salió tan bien cierto viejo?

Bonnie: ...

Endo: Si eso supuse...

Mientras tanto en el escenario.

Bonbon: Lo arruine Foxine.

Foxine: Ya cariño tu no sabias lo que le había ocurrido.

Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica solo podían mirar.

Bonbon: Que pasara ahora?

Foxine: tu ya lo sabes van a tocar mañana y ya lo veras todo saldrá bien.

Toy Freddy: Así es Bonbon te puedo asegurar que todo saldrá bien.

Toy Chica: Es cierto no podemos parar ahora hay que seguir adelante juntos.

Las palabras de sus amigos ayudaron a Bonbon y esta sonrió de nuevo.

Bonbon: Es cierto, no voy a rendirme antes de empezar.

De pronto 2 voces se oyen detrás de ellos.

¿?: Al fin los encontramos...

¿?: Los estábamos esperando...

Una ultima sorpresa antes de la inauguración.


	6. La gran reinauguración

Hola una vez mas, les traigo un capitulo mas de nuevo aun me falta arreglarlo y eso pero espero eso no le impida disfrutarlo a propósito el capítulo anterior ya esta arreglado pueden pasar a verlo cuando gusten, en fin, ya no se como agradecerles todo su apoyo ya son casi 1500 views y eso es algo que me alegra, ahora si disfruten de la lectura y de nuevo muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

Capítulo 5: La gran reinauguración

Los Toys escucharon unas voces que venían detrás de ellos, y al voltear vieron a 2 sujetos desconocidos uno delgado y alto vestido de negro y parecía llevar una mascara, el otro, mas bajo y regordete y vestido como un niño que llevaba unos globos en su mano.

Toy Freddy: Quienes son ustedes?

Puppet: Mi nombre es Puppet y mi amigo es Balloon Boy.

Balloon Boy: Hola.

Puppet: Y ustedes deben ser los Toys cierto?

Toy Freddy: Así es... porque nos buscaban?

Balloon Boy: Buscamos a Toy Foxy

Foxine: Esa soy yo, pero llamenme Foxine.

Puppet: Foxine entonces, hay algo que queremos mostrarte.

Toy Chica: algo para mostrarle a Foxine?

Bonbon: Iremos con ella.

Puppet: como gusten, vengan por aquí.

Dijo abriendo unas cortinas y Balloon Boy entró rápidamente, los Toys dudaron un poco, se miraron entre si y se decidieron a entrar.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras pero pronto Balloon Boy encendió las luces descubriendo así la kid's cove.

Foxine quien iba adelante se adentro en el cuarto.

Foxine: Es maravilloso! esta es la kid's cove?

Puppet: Así es nosotros seremos sus compañeros y le ayudaremos con los niños.

Foxine: Ya veo muchas gracias, con todo lo que ha pasado hoy casi olvido esto.

Puppet y Balloon Boy se miraron extrañados.

Puppet: A que se refieren?

Bonbon: Vimos a los primeros animatronico en uno de los almacenes de atrás.

Balloon Boy: Los primeros animatronico están aquí?

Puppet: No sabiamos eso... Y ellos...

Toy Freddy: No están muy bien... Prefieren estar solos por ahora.

Bonbon: En especial Bonnie...

Puppet: Suena como si algo terrible le hubiera sucedido.

ToyChica: Así fue...

Foxine: Disculpenos pero esta noche... No todo ha sido alegría...

Puppet: Entiendo necesitaran mejorar su animo para mañana, en la gran reinauguración.

Toy Freddy: Es cierto mañana es un día importante.

Toy Chica: Debemos estar listos

Bonbon:Así es mañana sera nuestra primera presentación.

Foxine: Si y mañana vendrán los niños... Gracias chicos.

Todos siguieron hablando pero algo no cuadraba para Bonbon, y luego de pensarlo les preguntó.

Foxine: Puppet... Balloon Boy... ustedes no tienen nombres?

Balloon Boy: yo no pero...

Bonbon: Nosotros estamos bien asi... no hay problema.

Bonbon:De acuerdo... gracias.

Puppet: Creo que es mejor que descansemos todos mañana sera la gran reinauguración y será un día muy ocupado.

Toy Freddy: Es cierto, deberíamos descansar.

Toy Chica: Si fueron muchas sorpresas en una noche.

Bonbon aun le preocupaba su musica pero sabia que no podría solucionar nada esa noche.

Bonbon: Daremos lo mejor mañana.

Dijo sonriendo.

Foxine: Bien entonces los veré mañana chicos.

Balloon Boy: No se quedará aquí?

Foxine: Lo lamento pequeño... pero te juro que la próxima me quedare con ustedes si.

Al final le mostró una tierna sonrisa y Balloon Boy le sonrió de vuelta.

Balloon Boy: Esta bien, hasta mañana.

Los Toys salieron de la kid's cove y se dirigieron a la parte trasera donde se les había dicho podían descansar.

Foxine: Esos 2 son muy agradables, y ese pequeño Balloon Boy, espero que no todos los niños sean así.

Foxine estaba claramente emocionada, mientras tanto en la kid's cove.

Balloon Boy: Puppet...

Puppet: Que ocurre?

Balloon Boy: Por que no les dijiste que si tenias un nombre y lo que te sucedió?

Puppet: Aun no es el momento...

Balloon Boy: Pero ellos tienen derecho a saber...

Puppet: Si... pero aun es muy pronto.

Balloon Boy: Esta bien...

Y así la pizzería quedó en silencio, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Toy Freddy: Es hora chicas.

Toy Chica: Estoy tan emocionada.

Bonbon: Tranquila todo saldrán bien.

Bonbon le sonrió y Toy Chica se calmo un poco.

Foxine: los estaré apoyando chicos, se que lo harán muy bien.

Toy Freddy: Listas?

Las demás asintieron, Toy Freddy abrió la puerta y la fiesta comenzó.

Toy Freddy tomó su microfono, y fue hacia el escenario entre gritos y risas de niños, y detrás de el Toy Chica, Bonbon y Foxine llegaron al escenario.

Toy Freddy: ¡Hola niños!

Niños: ¡Hola Toy Freddy!

Al parecer la publicidad había funcionado, los niños no los confundían con sus predecesores.

Toy Freddy: Bienvenidos a la nueva y mejorada ¡pizzería de Freddy Fazbear!

Niños: ¡Eeeeehhh!

Toy Freddy: Dejenme presentarles a mis amigas la simpática y alegre ¡Toy Chica!

Niños: ¡Hola Toy Chica!

Toy Chica saludo a los niños con una linda sonrisa.

Toy Freddy: La talentosa y energética ¡Bonbon!

Bonbon toco un breve solo.

Niños: ¡Wooow!

Toy Freddy: Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, la dulce y amable ¡Foxine!

Foxine estaba encantada de ver tantos niños y les saludo con una gran sonrisa.

Niños: ¡Siiiii!.

Toy Freddy: Nosotros somos los Toys y hoy comenzara una gran fiesta!

Niños: Eeeeeehh!

Así se reinauguró la pizzería, pero el éxito a veces tarda en llegar.


	7. Así son los niños reales

Hola de nuevo, primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber publicado en mas de una semana pero tuve ciertas complicaciones con la pagina y no me dejaba subir el capítulo, pero ya lo solucione, ademas el 14 de febrero publique un one shot, si gustan pasar a verlo al final les dejo el link, en fin, muchas gracias a los que siguen mi fic y espero traerles mar capítulos pronto.

Gracias y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 6 Estos son los niños reales.

Luego de su primera presentación los Toys parecían haber logrado sus metas, todos los niños parecían disfrutar de sus shows y su música, todos reían, comían y se divertían, pero a pesar todo Bonbon aún tenía esa extraña sensación de que su música aún no estaba completa.

Durante uno de sus descansos Bonbon se quedó en el escenario, con su guitarra aun en sus manos, solo la miraba pensando.

Bonbon: Aun no puedo comprender que ocurre...

Luego de un instante, suspiro brevemente, pero antes de decidir qué hacer una pequeña mano trataba de tocar su guitarra. Al percatarse de ello Bonbon volteo para ver de quien se trataba, era una pequeña niña que trataba incesantemente de alcanzar su guitarra.

Bonbon se puso algo nerviosa pues era la primera vez que debía hablar con un niño.

Bonbon: Hola pequeña -dijo sonriendo- ¿quieres tocarla?

La niña al darse cuenta retrocedió. Niña: Ahhh... Ho- hola... ¿puedo?

Bonbon: Claro dijo acercándola.

La niña ha cerco su mano a una de las cuerdas al tirar de ella la guitarra emitió un suave sonido, la niña sonrió sorprendida.

Niña:¡ Es real!

Bonbon rió un poco.

Bonbon: Claro que lo es.

Niña: El tonto de mi hermano dijo que era falsa, ahora le diré que se equivoca.

Dijo con cara de tierna malicia, pero a Bonbon le preocupó eso.

Bonbon: ¿Falsa?¿ porque dijo eso?

Niña: Él dice que Bonnie tocaba mejor y que lo de ustedes se oye como si estuviera grabado.

Bonbon sintió una gran pena al oír eso, y sus orejas reaccionaron bajando lentamente.

Bonbon: ¿Una grabación?

Al notarla la niña le tomo la mano.

Niña: No te pongas triste a mí me gusta tu música, y sé que puedes tocar mejor.

Las palabras de la niña le reconfortaron, y le animaron.

Bonbon: Tienes razón... gracias... ¿cómo te llamas?

Niña: Mis amigos me dicen Marty.

Bonbon: Marty? Puedo llamarte Marty entonces?

Marty: Claro tú y yo somos amigas.

Dijo la pequeña sonriendo, y dejando a Bonbon sin palabras, y luego de un momento le respondió sonriendo.

Bonbon: Es... Es verdad somos amigas.

Dijo Bonbon con una gran sonrisa, de pronto una mujer llamo a la Marty.

Marty: Es mi mama, ya me voy, vendremos la próxima semana.

Bonbon: Si... Marty la próxima semana tocare mejor y se lo demostraremos a tu hermano

Dijo Bonbon con gran determinación.

Marty solo le guiñó el ojo y tomo la mano de su madre, mientras Bonbon las veía irse, detrás de ella Toy Freddy y Toy Chica le observaban.

Toy Freddy: Parece que alguien tiene una fan.

Bonbon volteó a ver a sus amigos.

Bonbon: Una fan?... No, es una amiga.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a sus amigos y al atardecer la pizzería cerró, los Toys se dirigían a la kid's cove a ver a Foxine pero antes de abrir las cortinas 2 empleados salieron de ahí.

Toy Freddy: Ohh... perdón.

Empleado: Si, no te preocupes...

Luego de eso siguieron su camino sin decir más, los Toys se miraron entre si y entraron a la kid's cove.

Al entrar vieron a Foxine de espaldas hablando con Puppet y Balloon Boy.

Toy Freddy: Foxine? Están todos bien?

Foxine se dio la vuelta y todo parecía normal.

Foxine claro que si chicos -dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿porque lo dicen?

Toy Chica: Vimos salir a unos empleados y...

Bonbon: Creímos que alguien estaba en problemas.

Foxine: Ahhh eso... tuve un pequeño accidente pero no fue nada grave.

La sonrisa de Foxine parecía nerviosa, y los demás permanecian callados.

Toy Freddy: Entonces ¿todo está bien?

Foxine: Si por supuesto... tendré más cuidado no se preocupen.

Toy Freddy: Esta bien... Puppet, Balloon Boy, ¿ustedes están bien?

Puppet: S-si no se preocupe por nosotros.

Balloon Boy: Si, nosotros estaremos con la señorita Foxine.

Toy Freddy: ... Bien... vamos chicas hay que descansar.

Foxine: Chicos yo...

Toy Chica: ¿ocurre algo?

Foxine: La verdad es que le prometí a Balloon Boy que me quedaría aquí hoy...

Bonbon: ¿Solo es eso?

Foxine: Claro que si cariño, espero que no se molesten.

Toy Freddy: No es problema... entonces nos veremos mañana.

Foxine: Si...

Toy Chica: Entonces que descansen todos.

Bonbon: Cuídate Foxine, ustedes también.

Foxine, Puppet y Balloon Boy se despidieron y los demás salieron de ahí, ya fuera Toy Freddy se veía claramente preocupado.

Toy Freddy: Nunca antes la vi actuar así...

Toy Chica: Pero ella está bien eso es lo importante.

Bonbon: Foxine es más fuerte de lo que crees.

Toy Freddy: tienen razón... vamos a descansar por hoy.

Bonbon: Ustedes adelántense... Yo quiero...

Toy Freddy: Esta bien...

Toy Chica: No te sobre esfuerces.

Bonbon: Gracias chicos.

Mientras sus amigos se dirigían a la parte trasera, ella volvió al escenario y comenzó a tocar sin conectar la guitarra al amplificador.

Mientras en aquel almacén Bonnie despertó de repente al oír los suaves acordes de la guitarra de Bonbon, miro a su alrededor y notó que Endo no estaba, creyendo que este había ido a ver tocar a Bonbon decidió levantarse e ir al salón principal.

Mientras tanto, Bonbon intentaba buscar un nuevo sonido, fuera de aquellas repetitivas notas que siempre tocaba, comenzó con la base de siempre, y en un momento creyó encontrar una nota que sonaría mejor, pero al intentar tocarla no pudo.

Ella lo intento varias veces, pero simplemente, no podía tocar nada más, su frustración iba en aumento hasta que estuvo a punto de soltar la guitarra, pero antes de eso.

Bonnie: Aun no lo encuentras... ¿verdad?

Bonbon reconoció la voz al instante y levantó su mirada para ver a Bonnie en frente de ella.

Bonbon: Bonnie...

La música los ha reunido una vez mas…

* * *

s/11046929/1/Una-sonrisa-olvidada


End file.
